


Dragon Eggs

by demonchild026



Series: Merlin fics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Dragon Eggs, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Protective Arthur, Slow Burn, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonchild026/pseuds/demonchild026
Summary: Merlin, being an idiot like always, decides he can go on his own to go find and collect dragon eggs recently found. Well, the idiot part was that he told Arthur he was going alone.Arthur, being the overprotective madly-in-love (secretly, shhh) idiot that he is, he obviously will not let this happen. So he comes along.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	1. An adventure into discovering how stupid everyone can be

**Author's Note:**

> Pretending the writers didn't kill off Arthur, also pretending Lancelot never died. 
> 
> AND PRETENDING GWAINE ISN'T DEAD HOW COULD THEY DO THAT
> 
> Merlin and Arthur are not in a relationship yet, and Merlin is court sorcerer.
> 
> As always, if you see any mistakes put it in the comments (seriously, do it, cause I go through these like a month later and find 3457423974538754387 spelling mistakes and feel like an idiot)

The door creaked quietly as Merlin attempted to open it with only his elbow. He was holding a breakfast tray for two in his hands, trying really hard not to spill it. Sure, he used to do this often when he was Arthur's servant, but this tray was so much heavier, and he had to admit that he had become quite lazy when it came to physical exercise. As court sorcerer, there wasn't much lifting to be done.

After a combination of elbow and foot gymnastics, Merlin managed to open the door and stumble in with his usual gracefulness. He walked over the desk and put the tray down, before shaking his arm out. How did he do this before?

"What are you doing here Merlin? I thought I fired you," Arthur said, his voice muffled from under one of the many pillows that covered his bed. Merlin chuckled.

"Yes, in fact, you did. But George came to me complaining about you and your violent tendencies to throw things, and begged for me to help him."

"I don’t believe you."

"Yeah, that was a lie. Although I certainly wouldn't blame him for doing so. No, I needed to talk to you immediately, so I thought I would bring breakfast while I did so."

Arthur frowned but reluctantly got out of bed and began dressing himself. He had never told Merlin and probably never would, but he didn't feel comfortable letting anyone else dress him anymore. And even though Merlin was here, he was now the court sorcerer, not a manservant. Arthur wouldn't ask those things of him anymore. Luckily Merlin didn't mention it.

Once Arthur was dressed and the two of them had sat down, Arthur spoke. "So, what was of such importance that you came running to wake me up with your clumsiness?"

"Well, since magic was legalised, Kilgharrah's been looking for more dragon eggs. I guess he didn't want to believe that they were all gone; I'm pretty sure Aithusa gave him some hope. Anyway, this morning, Aithusa came flying through my window, that’s now broken, by the way, should probably do something about that, but he found some!"

Arthur blinked groggily. "Ok, so Kilgharrah found some dragon eggs and Aithusa broke your window?"

"Yes! There's two of them, and I'm setting off as soon as we are done here."

Arthur startled. "What? You can’t just leave, have you got supplies? How long is the journey? Are you taking someone with you?"

"Supplies are ready to go, I'll be about two weeks, and I was just going to go by myself."

"Two weeks! Where are you going that’s going to take two weeks?"

Merlin paused. This was the part he knew Arthur was going to fight him on. "It's Escetir."

Arthur choked on his food. Merlin waited patiently, slightly amused, as Arthur struggled to gain back his breath.

"It will be fine. I have magic and Aithusa will be there as well."

"Merlin, Escetir is not accepting of anyone from Camelot, and you, the Court Sorcerer of Camelot, wish to go there with the dragon that is remembered to have grown up in the castle of Camelot, and then steal some dragon eggs for Camelot? Because that sounds stupid, not to mention the part where you said alone!"

"It’s not like I'm going to announce my presence with red flags and a song, I'm just going in, grabbing the eggs, and Kilgharrah will give me a ride back."

"Then why the fuck do you need two weeks?!"

"Uh, the eggs might happen to be in the mountains..." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur put his head in his hands. "Merlin, those mountains have Wildorren that are known to come out of the tunnels, are infected with bandits, and are almost impossible to cross. Why can't Kilgharrah just bring the eggs back?"

"Well, you know, he - "

"Merlin."

"The cave is warded, and he hasn't managed to break it. We were hoping together we could work something out."

"Ok, you do realise how risky, stupid, and purely luck based this plan is?"

"That’s why I came to tell you, not ask you," Merlin said with a smile.

"Fuck that. If you’re going, so am I. As well as some knights."

"Arthur - "

"No, Merlin. I'm the King and you either stay here or we go as well. And no saying you will stay then disappearing."

Merlin scowled. "But I only packed for me."

Arthur got up and opened the door to the corridor. He waved over a passing servant. "Tell Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot to get ready for a two-week journey, and tell them we leave in two hours. Can you also tell Sir Leon he will be running the castle in my absence? Thank you."

The serving girl nodded and hurried off to deliver the messages.

Arthur turned back to Merlin. "Now you have no choice. And since your here, help me pack."

Merlin's scowl just grew bigger. Glaring at Arthur the whole time, he reached out and stole the last sausage. Arthur just laughed before grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him out of his chair and over to the wardrobe.

\- - - - -

They all stood in the courtyard, the horses standing next to them carrying the supplies. Merlin was still sporting a scowl, recently renewed the moment Gwaine had begun talking.

"So where are we going, Princess? You don't go on patrols anymore, and I really don't think we packed for a hunting trip," Gwaine asked.

"Merlin decided it would be a brilliant idea to go searching for dragon eggs in Escetir, I said no, and here we are," Arthur replied.

"Ah, an adventure into enemy territory to retrieve something that we all thought didn't exist. This is my idea of fun!" Gwaine gave Merlin a wink, but Merlin simply shook his head.

"Question: why did we bring Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too," Lancelot said under his breath.

"Excuse me! I am a joy to have around! I am the embodiment of fun and without me, you would all die of boredom!"

"Or we would be much happier."

"Cheers to that," Arthur said as he adjusted the strap of his saddle.

Merlin shushed the group. "Why is nobody at all surprised by the dragon eggs that aren’t supposed to exist? Is there something I'm missing here?!"

Gwaine sighed. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin - there is literally nothing about you that surprises us anymore. You could tell us you had a secret lover in which you and they were doomed to never last like some fairy-tale and I wouldn't blink an eye."

Merlin's expression suddenly grew cloudy. He didn't reply, just drew his horse into a trot and started the journey, sick of it already.

The Knights immediately noticed his reaction and glared at Gwaine, who now looked really confused and guilty. They all began to follow Merlin, a sombre mood settling amongst the group.

It was past midday and Merlin had not spoken a single word. Of course, the Knights were now chatting happily at the front of the group. The silence for them had not lasted very long, but what else could be expected of them? Arthur was growing worried. Gwaine had said a lot of things in his time knowing Merlin, but he had never seen Merlin so visibly upset by any of it. He drifted to the back of the group where Merlin currently resided and trotted alongside him.

"You're very quiet. Are you ok?"

"Fine." Arthur frowned.

"Were you upset by what Gwaine said?"

Merlin didn't reply for a moment, before simply saying, "It's fine. Don’t worry about it."

Yes. It was most certainly what Gwaine said.

Arthur quickly decided not to push it, he would wait till later. Merlin's tone clearly said he wasn't going to talk about it. Maybe he could send the other Knights off collecting fire word or something so he could talk to Merlin alone.

Turns out, that was pretty easy to do when the Knights were also worried about Merlin. So, with them off collecting firewood and herbs for tonight's stew, Arthur sat Merlin down.

"You are not leaving that spot until you tell me what is going on."

"Leave it, Arthur."

"No. I don’t think I've ever seen you this upset over something, well, over something I didn't do anyway. Unless it was something I did?"

"No, it’s not. I guess Gwaine just brought up somethings I'd rather forget."

"Talking about it always helps."

"No, it doesn't."

"Merlin, please."

Merlin sighed, then looked down to the floor. "I did love someone once. But she died. Can I go now?"

"No." Arthur threw a log on the fire. "How did she die?"

"Arthur - "

"Merlin. The Gwaine and Lancelot are gone, looking for a herb I made up. We have until it's too dark to just talk, so you had better start that story."

Merlin took a deep breath. "You remember the druid girl?" Arthur nodded. "Her name was Freya. I helped her escape the cage, and I was going to help her leave Camelot. I guess while we were waiting and planning, I fell in love with her." Merlin gave a small laugh. "I showed her my magic and everything. But she was cursed to turn into the Bastet at night, by a sorcerer because she killed her son in self-defence."

Arthur paled.

"We planned to run away, to somewhere where she couldn't hurt anyone while I tried to break the curse. But she wouldn't let me give up my life here. She left on her own, and she got caught."

"By me," Arthur whispered, horrified. "I killed her."

Merlin gave a weak nod.

"Gods, I'm so sorry Merlin."

"I think she knew that it could never be. I had a destiny here, and she never really believed the curse could be broken."

"I still killed her."

"You didn't know."

There was silence for a while before Merlin spoke again.

"She is ok though, she is now the lady of the lake. You only survived Camlann because she was able to give me Excalibur," Merlin said with a faint smile.

"I'd like to meet her one day then, apologise for everything."

Merlin smiled. "We'll go one day."

"Thank you for telling me." Arthur stood up and dusted off his shirt. "Now I’m going to go save the Knights from an eternity of herb hunting."

Merlin laughed. "Ok, but we really do need more firewood. It’s almost dark."

"I'm the King, Merlin, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Sure, I can."

\- - - - -

The next day went by without any incident, and they managed to cover a good distance. By nightfall, there was a small town up ahead.

"We'll stay there for the night,' Arthur said. "There should be an inn we can get rooms in."

The inn was small, but it was busy. It looked almost full, judging by the number of people having a meal at the tables. Merlin headed over to see if he could get them rooms, or most likely, just one.

When Merlin wound through the crowd with the keys to the only two available rooms, the knights had found a table and where all seated and laughing. Merlin threw the keys to Arthur without warning, watching in delight as he fumbled to catch them.

"I've been gone for two minutes and you already have a drink, Gwaine?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Did you really expect anything else?" Arthur mumbled as he pocketed the keys. Gwaine just gave a wide smile and a wink, to which Merlin rolled his eyes. He dragged over a chair to the side of the table facing away from most of the drunken men and sat down.

After food and more than enough ale for Gwaine, although he still didn't stop, Merlin was about ready to go to sleep. It was going to be a trying few days, he would certainly need the sleep. He stood from his chair, but before he could take a single step a sudden pain flared in his back.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as Merlin cried out, in his back a dagger.


	2. Where Merlin has too many secrets

Gwaine and Lancelot jumped up from their seats and drew their swords, immediately set upon the man who had stabbed Merlin. Arthur hurried to grab Merlin, pulling him away from the danger as the Knights returned the favour to the man, instead with two swords and no chance of survival what so ever.

The crowd dissipated at the second drawing of blood, but Merlin didn't notice. All he noticed was the stinging, aching, burning, somehow all at the same time.

"Merlin! Merlin, I need you to heal yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Merlin didn't reply, only gasped when Arthur moved slightly, in turn moving Merlin who was wrapped in the King's arms.

"Merlin, listen to me. I'm going to take this dagger out, and you need to heal yourself. Come on, you can do it," Arthur said, stroking the smaller man's hair. Merlin gave a pained nod, his face scrunched up as he gasped for breath.

"Good, I'm pulling it out in 3, 2 - "

Arthur pulled out the dagger as quickly as possible, trying his hardest to ignore the scream Merlin gave as the knife left his back. Merlin clenched his eyes closed as Arthur held the would together, pulling Merlin's shirt around the sound as well as he could with it still on.

"Come on Merlin, you need to heal yourself."

Merlin gave a quick and short nod but did not move.

Tears had started streaming down both of their faces. The wound was deep, there was no way Merlin would survive if he didn't heal it now. He had seen so many men die like this, and he would be damned if he was going to let it happen to Merlin.

"Hurts - hurts too mu - too much," Merlin gasped out.

"I know, but you have to try." Arthur took Merlin's hand and placed it his stomach, right where the wound was. "Come on Merlin, just a few words and it will all be ok."

"Can't - "

"You can because there is no way I'm letting you die."

Merlin didn't reply, just buried his head further into Arthur's shoulder.

"No, no, no! Merlin! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Suddenly Arthur put a hand around Merlin's head and kissed him. Tears were streaming down his face faster than they probably ever had, but Merlin was dying -

When Arthur pulled away and opened his eyes, there was a strange light. After a moment of confusion, he wiped away some of the tears blurring his vision and looked at Merlin.

He was glowing - no, his wound was glowing. Merlin's eyes were still closed, but he could see the golden light of when he did magic from beneath his eyelids. It would be absolutely terrifying at any other time, but right now it was all he wanted to see.

Merlin was barely conscious, and Arthur wondered if he even knew of the magic he was doing. He had seen Merlin do magic subconsciously before and it scared the hell out of him. Arthur just continued to hold Merlin until his breathing was regular again until Gwaine and Lancelot sat down next to the pair. They probably looked like a sight to behold, the King holding the Court Sorcerer in his arms, crying.

The light started to die away, and Arthur panicked. He turned Merlin around as gently as he could, but the only evidence that there was ever anything wrong with him was a slightly red spot. No wound, not even a scar.

Arthur let out a laugh and a couple more tears. Merlin was going to be ok.

"You're ok, its ok," Arthur said to Merlin, though it was more for himself.

The last thing Merlin heard before he drifted off into a deep sleep was the shaking of Arthur's voice as he continued to whisper to Merlin, although could not make out any of the words.

\- - - - -

When Merlin woke up, the room was dark. He could feel multiple blankets on top of him, and he was definitely on a bed, so it must be the rooms they had rented for the night. He attempted to sit up, but his muscles refused to assist.

Merlin hated this. It happened every time he got hurt and healed himself, as if his body was punishing him for managing to get hurt. It's not like he chose for it to happen, most of the time it was this or Arthur's death. Weird to think that this time it was just him on the line, there was no one else to take care of.

"Merlin, your awake!" Arthur scrambled out of the bed Merlin hadn't noticed was right next to his, and drew Merlin into a hug. "Don't you dare do that to me ever again."

Merlin smiled. "Of course, your prattness. I'll try not to get stabbed next time."

Arthur just smiled but didn't let go of Merlin. They just stayed there like that for a while, and Merlin was so happy. Arthur hardly ever showed affection like this, he never hugged anyone. Of course, Merlin blamed Uther for that, but that was a rant for another time. Right now, he was in Arthur's arms and he felt like he had the whole world.

When Arthur finally pulled away, Merlin shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Arthur did the same but on his bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Merlin asked.

"Almost three days."

"What? Three days!?" Merlin said, shocked. In a quieter voice, he mumbled, “It’s never taken that long before."

Unfortunately, Arthur had the ears of a bat. Suddenly suspicious he asked, "What do you mean by that, Merlin?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Don't worry."

"Merlin."

"Arthur, don't worry about it."

"Has something like this happened before?"

The silence was answer enough.

"How many times."

Merlin didn't answer.

Arthur sighed. "What even happened Merlin? You just started glowing. I thought you were dead."

There was a tiny whisper. "I was."

There was a pause from both of them, before Arthur suddenly shouted, "What the fuck Merlin! This isn't a time for jokes."

"Arthur, the name the druids call me - "

"Emrys?"

"Yeah. It means immortal."

Arthur just stared at him, mouth wide open in shock.

"The only thing that can kill me is a sword forged in a dragon’s breath. No random dagger will work."

Arthur took a deep breath. "How many times, Merlin."

Merlin turned his head away, refusing to answer the question. In truth, he didn't know how many it had been. Most of the times happened back when Arthur didn't know about his magic, and those times were too busy and stressful to worry about things like counting how many times he died.

Wow. That’s a weird thing to think.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand. "What was the last thing you remember during the fight?"

"Uhh... I don’t know. You were saying something, but I was just so tired, and it hurt so much..."

"I know. Don't worry, I will never let anything like this happen again. You hear me? And all those other times you refuse to tell me about had better have been before I knew about the magic, because if you didn't come to me for help when you could have - "

Merlin scowled at him and said, "Arthur, I can take care of myself."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you have to. You are still human, no matter if you have more magic than anyone else combined, and you _do not_ have to do any of this alone. If you scare me like this ever again, I'm locking you in your chambers and never letting you out."

"I'll escape."

"Not if I have to druids enchant the place."

"I'll ask the druids to unenchant the place."

"They will ignore your requests because I'm the King."

"And I'm Emrys. Pretty sure if we're talking druids, my title beats yours."

"Go back to sleep, All-Mighty Emrys, I can see that look on your face. Only you would still be tired after a three-day nap," Arthur said while shaking his head comically.

"Whatever, King Prat. You just know you lost this round."

"Sleep, Merlin."

Once Arthur was sure that merlin had fallen asleep, he let out a sigh. Merlin was ok. He still couldn't comprehend that he had actually _died_ , but that was something to think about later.

Merlin didn't remember the kiss. Arthur supposed that probably a good thing, Merlin doesn't like him back and Arthur shouldn't have done it in the first place. Merlin is too nice, he would never get angry at Arthur for showing his feelings. But it would make things very awkward, and if Arthur can't have a romantic relationship with Merlin then he at least wanted his friendship with him.

Arthur gazed out the window. The sun would be coming up soon, and he had things he needed to do. They were already three days behind, so if Merlin was ready to leave today, they would.

\- - - - -

The next day passed with no incidences unless you counted the many time Gwaine offended some passing traveller, or Arthur or Lancelot and almost started a fight. But that was every day, so it doesn't really count.

But otherwise, everything's been fine.

"No!"

"Arthur, you're the king, tell Merlin it's ok!" Gwaine said.

"I'm not sure he wrong," Arthur muttered into his bowl of stew.

"I'm ending this now," Merlin started. "The stew is horrible and if you ever try to cook again - "

"It's not that bad! Look, I'll have some, you'll see - "

Gwaine had a spoonful of the stew then promptly spat it out.

"Someone messed up my stew! It was delicious before!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, before you put in more herbs than you did water." He looked over to Lancelot. "Can you remove him while I start over?"

"I swear someone did something! It was the best stew I had ever tasted before!"

Ok, maybe everything’s not fine.

The next day the group crossed the border into Escetir. They hadn't brought anything with them carrying any sort of resemblance to Camelot, but Arthur was still worried. Merlin would probably call him sire or something and they would get caught. Or maybe Gwaine would piss someone off and they would be caught, or maybe -

"Arthur, stop thinking. You know it's not good for you."

"What would you know Merlin, you've never had a thought in your life."

"And this is why we do not leave Arthur and Merlin alone together," Lancelot said as he walked over to the horses with filled waterskins.

"I'm here Lancelot!" Gwaine said, pretending to be upset.

"You don't count as a supervisor."

Arthur sighed and started moving again. He wanted to get to the mountains by tomorrow, especially considering they lost three days after Merlin was injured. The rest of the group followed him, continuing the banter that literally never stopped anymore. He had decided he regretted bringing Gwaine.

"Wait," Merlin said, suddenly growing still.

The party stopped and turned to Merlin, just in time to see his eyes grow gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter literally two hours before I start school again because I am an idiot. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Also I have not read over this so it gonna be littered with mistakes. At this point, I don't care. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The forest exploded with shouting as a swarm of bandits came running into the clearing, swords held high in front of them. Arthur jumped off his horse immediately to fight, but Merlin had beaten him to it and sent the majority of the group smashing into trees with only a flick of his wrist. Arthur stopped and stared.

Merlin sat there, and he hardly looked phased by the sudden change in atmosphere. Both Gwaine and Lancelot had joined Arthur in the bewildered staring, but perhaps for different reasons. Despite being Court Sorcerer, not many people ever got to see Merlin do magic. And if they did, it was menial things, like moving some books or finishing a potion that required a little magic. And all that looked like was a slight sparkle in the potion and his signature golden eyes.

So for the Lancelot and Gwaine, it was a reminder that Merlin really was as powerful as the druids said he was. Maybe it terrified them a bit that this was nowhere near his most impressive magic either.

But for Arthur, it was the same reaction that he gave every time he saw Merlin’s magic. Well, his eyes. At first, Merlin had though Arthur was terrified of him. That was hilarious, except Arthur couldn’t tell him the real reason for the staring was that he found the eyes so beautiful, and the urge to kiss him every time he saw them was just unbearable.

They quickly snapped out back to their senses when the rest of the bandits Merlin hadn’t taken care of came rushing in, looking angry and maybe even revengeful. Did bandits care about the rest of their group? Maybe. Maybe not.

The group had been quite depleted, so it took only the three knights to take out the few that were left, leaving Merlin to just watch awkwardly, debated whether to risk hitting them with magic and attempt to help, or to just leave them to do the hard work.

He left them to do the work.

When the last man was defeated, the four men quickly grabbed their things and headed off again.

“We made way too much noise, someone was bound to have heard that. We can’t be caught now,” Arthur said.

“We didn’t make the noise, those bandits did. You’d think by now they would have some basic manners,” Gwaine added.

“You think bandits consider basic manners to include not shouting during a fight?”

“Of course, Merlin, everyone knows that. I even have hope that sooner or later some of them will learn enough of those manner to not attack us!”

“Yeah, good luck with that, Gwaine. “

“Lance, back me up!”

“With what? Pretty sure you’re just talking for the sake of talking at this point and therefore breaking that rule about being quiet. Bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”

Gwaine opened his mouth for a clever retort, but nothing came out.

“Lance, well done! You shut Gwaine up!” Arthur said, surprised and very much pleased.

Merlin laughed. Suddenly Lancelot turned back to Merlin and said, “Forgot how scary you are in a fight Merlin, but are you sure you should be using your magic so soon after the tavern?”

Arthur must have told them then. “It's fine. My magic is back to normal.”

“Yeah, forgive me if I don’t believe you just yet. What was with the yellow eyes before you even used your magic?”

“Wait, what?” Merlin said, squinting in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Didn't you do something before the battle started?"

"Ehhh.... no?"

"What do you mean no?"

"I don’t know, Arthur!" Merlin sighed. "It wouldn't be the weirdest thing I couldn't explain. Next time we see a druid I'll ask them, ok?"

Arthur squinted at him, still a little confused. "Fine. Whatever."

Gwaine shook his head, silently following the two as they continued. Lancelot, however, had learned to just ignore these conversations by now.

The rest of the day and the next were uneventful – no one spotted them, no one knew they were from Camelot.

By the time it had reached midday the mountains were well in sight and the party was eager to stop and have lunch. Merlin pulled out bread and cheese, plus a couple of apples he had picked from a tree on the way here.

"Hey Merlin, can you kinda magic us so we don’t have to smother ourselves in Gaia berries?” Gwaine asked.

"I mean, I could, but why should I?"

Arthur gaped. "Gwaine just suggested a great idea and you're saying no?"

"Come on Arthur, I'll do it for myself of course. But remember when you said, 'I don’t need your magic, I can defend myself, blah blah blah’?”

"I didn't say it like that!"

"I distinctly remember those exact words," Gwaine said.

"Whoa, what a wonder, so do I," Lancelot said.

"Betrayal, all of you," Arthur said, glaring at them all. "You do remember who is exactly is your king?

"King? I don’t see a king. I thought we were _avoiding_ Cenred!"

"Gwaine, I hate you."

"You love me and you know it, princess."

“Shut up Gwaine.”

Merlin sighed. “Guys, we aren’t going into any tunnels. There are no Wildorren to worry about. Stop squabbling.”

“Oh,” Arthur said. “But Gwaine’s still an idiot.

Merlin packed up everything so they could head off again. To anyone else, it would be a bit weird that the Court Sorcerer was doing all the chores, but they clearly didn't know Merlin and his ability to be worried about small things like everything not being repacked properly. Although with the party he was travelling with, who could blame him? Lance might just be the only dependable person here, and he had betrayed him for Gwaine many a time.

"Merlin, do you know where we are going?"

"Uh, yeah! Are you doubting me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, fine. Kilgharrah gave me confusing directions and I'm not really sure where we are. "

"I still don’t see why he couldn’t have given us a ride here in the first place?" Gwaine muttered.

"Gwaine, you know Kilgharrah can't carry four people."

"Maybe if we got rid of Gwaine?" Lancelot said.

Merlin pretended to consider it for a moment.

"Hey Merlin, directions?" Arthur interrupted.

"Fine, fine."

Merlin used his magic to reach out to Kilgharrah. It kinda just looked like he was staring at the tree, and Arthur was wondering for a moment whether he was just making fun of them by pretending to ask.

“Ok, this way!” Merlin said after a moment of Gwaine and Arthur looking at each other in mutual confusion. Lancelot had just watched them with amusement. He had dealt with Merlin and his weird magic far longer than they had, and it was absolutely the best thing in the world to be the only one who wasn’t freaked out by a lot of it.

\- - - - -

When they reached a small cave in the mountainside Merlin jumped and started running over to it. Arthur Gwaine and Lancelot hurried after him.

“Merlin, wait up!”

The cave was a little dark; you could almost ignore the dragon sitting inside it if you really wanted. Almost. Unless you were with Merlin, in which there was no way at all.

“Ah, young Warlock – “ Kilgharrah started.

“You know; you really need to stop speaking in riddles. Especially when giving directions,” Merlin said.

“Its – “

“Annoying. That’s what it is.”

The dragon glared at Merlin. The rest of the group just sat there, watching awkwardly as they had what appeared to be a staring contest.

Eventually, Arthur grew tired of it. “Don’t we have a thing we need to do? Aren’t you guys supposed to be breaking enchantments or something?”

“I think the young Pendragon might be right,” Kilgharrah said, looking over to the rest of the cave. Merlin sighed and nodded.

Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot stood back as Merlin and Kilgharrah started talking magical nonsense. Well, Lancelot seemed to understand a little bit of it, but of course, the moment Merlin actually started casting none of them had any idea of what was going on.

It was almost an hour of waiting as they kind of just… experimented? They seemed to have no idea what was going on, and if Arthur knew Merlin to any degree, them that was exactly what was happening. Gwaine had started just playing with a small rock he had found on the floor of the cave. No one knew what he was doing with it, but he just seemed to be breaking it for the sake of breaking it. Lancelot was just sitting there, he seemed to be immune to the boredom.

Arthur sighed and laid down on the floor. He wasn’t going to sleep of course; he’s just laying down.

Ok, fine. He’s having a nap. But no one can blame him. Gwaine _and_ Merlin? That’s enough to tire out anybody.

Suddenly there was a shout of “YES!” from Merlin’s side of the cave. Arthur jumped up more in fright than anything else, not that he would ever admit it. Gwaine and Lancelot were already walking over to Merlin.

“You got it?” Gwaine asked.

“Yep! Move Gwaine, dragon eggs!”

They all entered the new part of the cave, which was considerably darker. Merlin created a small blue light and suddenly the room was lit up, revealing four dragon eggs in the centre of the room.


End file.
